Kiss My Boo Boo
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: Law is the high school nurse; Luffy is the kid always getting into fights. Law doesn't mind the visits. Warning: Explicit Law/Luffy.


.|.|.

He rolled his eyes, putting a bandage over the kid's temple. This was the second time this week. It really was a wonder he hadn't been expelled yet. "Can't go a single day without starting a fight, can you?"

Luffy smiled brightly. Shit that smile did things to him, always made his tummy go funny. Especially that huge smile, he always had on his face no mater how beat up he came in. No matter what; that kid always found a reason to smile, as silly as it was, he also found it endearing.

"Sorry," he said, a huge smile on his face that said he didn't really mean it. "But Crocodile was asking for it."

Law chuckled, already ripping a new band-aid from the out of the wrapping, applying it on another cut above Luffy's eyebrow. "Sure."

When he was done he leaned back in his swivel chair, sighing as he looked at Luffy. He had cleaned up the blood on his face and knuckles, and really his cuts weren't that bad, but he was still covered in band-aids. They were in the back room of the nurse's office, where the sick bed was located. Law crossed his arms over his chest. "Crocodile's a senior this year, what were you thinking?"

Luffy was a sophomore this year, just a skinny and a little on the short side sixteen year old. He had known him since freshman year, when he got sent to the nurse's office after eating half the cafeteria. The lunch ladies were worried about his stomach and that's how he first met Luffy. He got to know much better when he started getting into fights with other, older, much buffer kids.

"He was picking on my friend Vivi!" Luffy protested. "I couldn't just stand around and do nothing."

Law couldn't help it, he laughed. This kid was too much. He was willing to fight someone over a foot taller than he was just because someone picked on his friend. Strange kid indeed. He got up from his chair, pushing back to the front of the nurse's office, where the cabinets with band-aids and his desk was located.

"OK, kid. Scram," he said over his shoulder. "Go back to class."

"Aww, but I have geometry." Luffy whined, following him nonetheless. Law sat in his chair in front of his desk, and Luffy went to go sit on top of his table, pouting at him. "Do I have to go back?" he asked. "I like being in here."

Law smirked at him. "Too bad. You have to go to school sometime."

Luffy frowned, but pushed himself off the desk anyways, bouncing towards the door. "See you later Law!" he exclaimed, waving over his shoulder.

Law smirked, watching him go. When Luffy was out the door he sighed, rubbing his face. As much as he liked Luffy's visits, he hated them as well. It wasn't good for him to feel that way towards a fucking kid. He was only sixteen for God's sake.

Deciding not to dwell on it, he flipped open a text book on his desk and began to study.

.|.|.

"Ok, I know you're not sick."

"No!" Luffy protested. "I am. Check my temperature." He insisted.

Law rolled his eyes. Luffy was by far the worst liar he had ever met. He wasn't anything like his friend Usopp, who lied almost as much as he breathed. Just by looking at Luffy he could tell the kid was perfectly fine, healthy and defiantly not sick, but he humoured the kid anyways. He put the back of his hand to Luffy's forehead.

"Nothing," he said. "No fever."

"But I felt sick on the way here!"

"Luffy, you're a terrible liar."

Luffy made a face. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Uh-huh."

Luffy continued to make that face, trying to look like he was telling the truth, but it was too obvious he was lying. Law sighed, running a hand through his short black hair. He eyed Luffy, who was sitting on his desk, right on top of his homework too. "So, what class do you have this period?" he asked.

Luffy stared at his face for a moment before breaking into a grin. "English. I have to make an oral presentation later. I completely forgot about it."

Law laughed. "Geez kid, do you ever do your homework?"

"I do!" he lied.

"Whatever, you can hang around here," Law gestured to the office. "Just don't make too much noise, and get your ass off my shit."

"Sure!" Luffy exclaimed, already being loud.

He scooted over, off of Law's textbooks, but still remained sitting on the desk. Law chose to ignore him, going back to his schoolwork. He began to jot down a few notes, writing some things down, trying to ignore the was Luffy was leaning in closer to him, hovering over his work as he watched him do his homework.

"Hey Law," Luffy suddenly asked, straightening up again so he could look at Law's face. "Do you like working here?"

"Why?" he asked, putting down his pencil.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I thought you would work in a hospital or something, since you're studying to be a real doctor."

"I work here for experience I guess, as lame as that sounds." Law shrugged. "One day I'll work at a hospital, but I'm still going to school, I'm just here until I graduate I guess."

Luffy nodded, and stayed quiet. Law took the opportunity to go back to his work again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luffy looking around at the lame health posters mounted on the walls before going back to hovering over Law's shoulder, watching what he was doing. He got up from the desk after a bit and began to open the cabinets, taking out tongue depressors and empting them out on the counter before making a small house out of them.

He stayed there for the entire period, the only reason Law knew was because he heard the bells go off, signalling the students to go to the next period. If it had been another kid, he would have kicked them out by now, but this was Luffy. Sure, he liked having the kid around, but also, it wasn't likely that Luffy would listen to him anyways.

"Hey, Law?"

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and tearing away from his work to look at Luffy, who was sitting on the counter next to his tiny fort made out of tongue depressors. He was swinging his sandaled feet back and forth, a smile on his face.

"I'm thinking of becoming a nurse," he said.

Law couldn't help it, he laughed. "You?" he chuckled. "I thought you wanted to be a pirate!"

Luffy frowned at him. "I do! But I thought it'll be easier to be a nurse!"

"Trust me, being a pirate would be easier for you," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Why in hell would you want to be a nurse?"

"So when you're a doctor in the hospital, I can be a medical assistant for you!" he beamed.

There went his stomach again; doing little flips. It was because of that smile, that carefree smile and those sparkling brown eyes. He decided he had to get checked out sometime; otherwise he would go crazy. This kid was driving him crazy.

Law smirked. "Go to class then, you need good grades for that."

.|.|.

Luffy wiggled his toes, swinging them over the side of Law's desk looking at Law as he studied. He loved watching him work. Besides that, he took the time to really look at Law. His dark long sideburns, kind of like Zoro's, he even had earrings like Zoro did, except he smiled a lot more. He also liked the furry hat he wore. Students weren't allowed to wear hats, but even so, Luffy always brought his straw hat with him. Law was allowed to wear his white fuzzy hat, he loved touching it but Law only let him do it once in a while.

Law was also covered in tattoos. He wore his yellow sweater almost everyday, so he wasn't exactly sure how many he actually had, but the tattoos on his arms and his hands were evident. A lot of students were scared of him, refusing to go to the nurse's office even if they were sick, but Luffy liked him, liked him a lot.

Law was nicer than he looked, a little on the rude side, since he saw him flick off someone once, but he was nice to him. After all, he let him stay in the nurse's office with him whenever Luffy didn't want to go to class. Leaning forward, he reached out, touching the fuzzy hat.

"Stop that," Law said, his eyes never leaving his book.

Luffy grinned. "What? It's soft."

Law closed his textbook, looking at Luffy. He had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well. Law was always saying he had to go to school at night, and barely had time to sleep. Luffy felt bad for him sometimes, he barely slept, and what from what he knew, didn't really hang out with friends often.

"Hey Law."

"What kid?"

"We should go get lunch sometime," he said, throwing Law his best smile.

Law paused, looking at Luffy. He was barely registering what he was saying. "Lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah. After school, we can do that, right?"

Law grinned, nodding his head before going back to his book. "Yeah, one day we can do that."

.|.|.

Luffy was sporting a black eye and a cut on his bare skinny arms today. This was by far the worst he ever looked. He had a fight with another senior, this time with some guy named Enel. Apparently he made fun of some senior girl, Robin. Law sighed, adding ointment to his open cuts before placing a band-aid on them.

"So, great defender of females, what happened this time?"

Luffy shrugged. "He was insulting Robin," he said. "And was about to hit her."

"What I don't understand is why Zoro is suspended from school and you're not."

Zoro, his best friend had helped him with beating up Enel, who was way taller than the both of them. News had spread of the epic battle that gone down during lunch. Law always laughed at how silly high schoolers were, getting excited over things like that.

"I'm suspended too," Luffy mumbled. "I just came to visit you before I left."

Law nodded. "How long?"

"The rest of the week."

After adding the last band-aid, he looked up at Luffy.

"Will you miss me?" Luffy smirked.

The older man chuckled, sitting up. "Get out of here," he said. "Enjoy your days off."

For once, Luffy listened to him, getting up and heading towards the door. He smiled at him over his shoulder. "See you Monday!'

"Oi!" he called. "Don't plan on it kid!"

Luffy only laughed before walking out the door.

Law shook his head. School was going to be boring without him. The good thing was he could finally get some studying time in.

.|.|.

Just as promised, Luffy came back on Monday. He had been playing soccer in P.E. and scrapped his knee. It wasn't that big of an injury, Luffy defiantly had been hurt way worst, but Luffy still came to see him. How he managed to scrape his knee on the day he promised to come back made Law wonder if the kid had been planning on getting hurt.

Luffy had come in, sat on his dress and told him he was injured. He had rolled his eyes, but went to the cabinets tog et a band-aid, and by now they were running out since Luffy came in so often. He kneeled on the floor before him and applied it on.

He patted his knee when he was done. "Well, you're all good and better now." He looked up at Luffy, smirking a little.

Luffy grinned, raising his knee a little higher. "Kiss my boo boo?" he asked playfully.

The question caught him off guard, and Law blinked. Without thinking, Law bent his head and kissed Luffy's knee. As soon as he did, he hated himself. He looked up, feeling panicked and stupid and feeling too many bad things at once.

Luffy's brown eyes were wide, wider than he had ever seen them. Dread swept over him at that moment, and he couldn't believe he had done that. "Luffy," he said. "I'm sorry."

Luffy shook his head. "It's ok." Despite his words, his eyes were still wide with alarm. He stood up suddenly. "I have to go," he said.

Law watched him go, and he buried his face in his hands when the door closed. He really fucked up this time.

.|.|.

Luffy was back the next day, much to his surprise. He had spent the previous day racking his brain, trying to think of an excuse and a way to apologize to him. When he saw the younger man walk in he had been so damn relieved, all he said managed to say was, "Sorry about yesterday."

Luffy stood a foot away from him, looking down at his feet. "It's ok. I overreacted."

"No, you didn't. I shouldn't have done that-"

Luffy stepped forward, closing the gap between them and kissed him. The shock form it made Law believe he was dreaming, when he realized he wasn't he took time to register the kiss. It wasn't the best, it was pretty bad to be honest, but he was trying. Law helped him out, and soon it got better. When they pulled back, Luffy was flushed.

"Yesterday," Luffy started, a blush already forming on his cheeks, "Was my first kiss."

When the words sunk in, Law grinned. He was adorable. It also explained why he had got up and left so quickly. His hands went to Luffy's middle, bringing him closer. "First kiss," he asked. "Really?"

Luffy frowned at him. "Leave me alone."

"Let me show you a real kiss." He said, leaning in.

He pressed his lips gently to Luffy's, applying more pressure then parting his mouth. He moved his lips and Luffy was quick to follow. The kissed open mouth, and he felt Luffy panting into his mouth. He was shaking all over, and his arms went around his neck.

Law grinned into the kiss, darting out his tongue to swipe it over Luffy's bottom lip. Luffy's tongue came darting out, licking at the rood of Law's mouth. Damn the kid was a fast learner. Already the kiss was way better than his first try.

His hands went from his hips to the globes of ass, kneading it through Luffy's jean shorts. Luffy whined into the kiss, and he lifted himself up, his legs encircling Law's waist. This was perfect was all Law was thinking, continuing to dart his tongue inside of Luffy's mouth. He sucked on his lower lip, making Luffy moan.

With Luffy hanging onto him, he began to walk backwards, heading towards the back room where the medical beds were. He laid Luffy on the bed, who scooted up higher, fingers going to clutch his yellow sweater, moaning into the kiss.

Law's hands went under Luffy's red vest, touching bare skin, hands roaming over his sides, touching his rib cage, thumbs ghosting over perky nipples. Luffy was moaning into their deep kiss, and Law knew if he didn't stop now he never would. He pulled back, ending the kiss.

"We should stop," he panted. Stopping was the last thing on his mind, but this was Luffy. Yesterday he had kissed his fucking knee and the kid had freaked out.

Blow him, Luffy was panting, looking at him with confusion in his eyes before Luffy's legs wrapped around him, bringing him close. "No."

He chuckled breathlessly, bending his head down to kiss him gently on his lips. "Uhmm, we have to, I have a problem."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, before grinning. His hand sneaking between them, palming Law's erection through his too tight jean pants. "This the problem?" he asked.

Law groaned. "Yes."

"We can fix that," Luffy said, looking at him, "You know?"

"Luffy, you never-"

"Doesn't matter," he cut him off. The legs around his waist tightened in their hold. "I want to."

There was that determined look in his eyes, and Law knew him well enough by now to know once Luffy made up his mind about something, there was no turning back. He grinned down at him.

"Hang on then."

Law untangled the legs around him, getting up from the bed to put a note on the door that he went out to lunch so no one will disturb them. He was heading towards the room where the bed was, but stood in his office. If this was to go down, he needed lube. He walked to the drawers; taking out some ointment that he was sure would make a good lubrication. He nodded, going towards the room again.

When he went back to the room Luffy was already lying naked there, spread out, arching beautifully before him. The want inside of Law rose; swelling his chest and somewhere in his belly. Luffy grinned at him, beckoning him over with his finger. He stripped off his own clothing, eager to join him.

He tossed his shirt over his head, taking off his pants and underwear until he was completely naked as well before crawling over Luffy, kissing his neck until Luffy giggled. He grinned, kissing down to his collarbone. Luffy's fingers tangled in his hair, groaning softly at his kisses.

Hearing Luffy's moans was all he needed to continue. He wanted to hear more of that, to hear Luffy's voice. He kissed down his chest, taking time to lap his hard nipples before going down his belly, down to his groin. His fingers tangled in coarse hair, watching Luffy's reaction.

He bit his bottom up to muffle any sound, and Law smirked, deciding to tease him a little. He stuck out his tongue, licking at the head of Luffy's erection. Luffy moaned softly at the contact. Law grinned, lowering his head and parting his lips to take the head of his cock in his mouth.

He gave a single suck and Luffy was moaning again, hands gripping at his short black hair. He parted his lips some more, taking in more in his mouth, hallowing his mouth around Luffy. The grip on his hair became tighter, and Law noticed how Luffy spread his legs under him. Law took the hint, his free hand going down, lower and lower until he pressed a single tattooed finger at his entrance.

Luffy sucked in a breath. "Go."

He stuck a finger inside him, feeling the hot tight heat inside. Shit he was tight. It felt incredible, being inside him. Luffy was shivering, and getting tighter around his finger. "Relax your thighs," Law instructed.

Luffy nodded, his grip on Law's hair loosened a little, and his thighs relaxed as well. When his finger had a little more room, he began to slide his finger in ad out, until he felt Luffy was relaxed enough. He stuck in another finger, and dove them both inside, knuckle deep, drawing a delicious shiver from Luffy.

He scissor his fingers, thrusting them inside of Luffy, who was gripping his back hair so tight he feared he would bald. It felt so good inside. He wondered if Luffy would hold out enough until he could get inside of him. Luffy moaned again, this time a little louder. He tugged on Law's hair.

"Enough," he said. Law pulled out his fingers, thinking this was too much for Luffy, trying to control the disappointment he was sure was evident on his features until Luffy tugged on his hair again. "I want more than just your fingers."

Law looked up, alarmed at what he had just heard. He looked into Luffy's brown eyes, searching for an answer. Luffy giggled, his beautiful brown eyes sparkling again. Law couldn't help but chuckle as well. Luffy grinned, pulling him in closer and kissing him again.

Damn that kid was a fast learner. He darted his tongue out and was pleasantly surprised when Luffy darting his tongue out as well, kissing like he was a pro. He began to grind his hips down on him, feeling their erections press to each other. Luffy moaned, reminding him that he was just as eager as he was.

"Come on Law," he moaned.

Law nodded, shifting himself so he was sitting on his knees. He grabbed hold of Luffy's thighs, and raised them so they were on either side of his hips. His ass was close to his cock, but he looked at Luffy first. Luffy gulped, nodding, giving him permission.

Law reached for the ointment that had been momentarily forgotten, and applied the lube to his hard member. He groaned at the cool sensation on his cock, and Luffy shifted a thigh that was around, a silent reminder for him to hurry up. He nodded, setting the small bottle aside and started to press inside slowly to Luffy's entrance.

Luffy's head shot back, making a sound between pain and pleasure. He stopped, pulling out a little before pushing back inside again. Luffy's face and chest was a scarlet red at that point, and he sucked in a breath to keep form going all the way inside. He pulled out, and thrust slowly back inside once more.

"Half way in," he told Luffy.

A groan was heard below him, and that was his only response. He pulled back, and sucking in a deep breath, pushed inside of Luffy slowly until he was all the way in. Luffy moaned out when he was fully sheathed inside of him. Sweat was already on Luffy's skin, and he wanted to fuck him hard, but knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair since it was Luffy's first time. He bit his lower lip, pulling out before slowly thrusting inside of him.

Luffy titled his head back, moaning out. Even though it was uncomfortable, Law bent his head down, capturing Luffy's lips. Luffy relaxed a little, and he kissed his jaw line, his neck, and down to his collarbone, trying to get Luffy to relax around him. Luffy did, once again relaxing again his aching member.

He sat up again, pulling Luffy's legs a little higher. Luffy looked at him, panting hard, his hands going to grip at the sheets. Law sucked in a breath, and began to roll his hips as a leisurely pace. He rocked inside of Luffy, feeling the way Luffy tightened around his hard cock. It was so hot inside, so tight and so good he moaned out.

Luffy was shivering, and Law rolled his hips a little faster, sure not to go too fast too soon. He rolled hi hips, going deeper and deeper inside of Luffy. That earned him a throaty groan. He slid his hands up and down Luffy's quivering thighs; drawing shivers from the younger man. He dug deeper inside of him, moving back and forth in that tight heat, watching as Luffy writhed underneath him. He licked his lips, his hands going lower and lower, thumbs pressing to his pelvic bone.

Luffy moaned out. "Law~"

He was panting breathlessly now, his messy black hair sticking to his temple. Law reached out, moving it to the side. Luffy groaned when Law picked the pace up, but it still wasn't good enough.

"Law," he breathed. "Faster. Harder. _Please_."

Law didn't stop his rhythm, but stared at Luffy. "What?"

"I can take it," Luffy panted. "_Harder_."

"Are you sure?" he asked, thumbing his pelvic bone, applying more pressure.

"Yes."

As if to assure him, Luffy lifted his hips, meeting Law's thrust. Law groaned, but gripped Luffy's hips and did as he was told. He sped up, beginning to slam hard into Luffy. The result was almost instant, Luffy threw his head back and began to cry out, his moans bouncing off the walls and ceiling.

It was beautiful, watching him cry out, moaning and writhing under him. He couldn't handle it anymore; he pulled out to the tip before slamming inside of him again. He repeated the process, pulling out just to the head before thrusting back inside, harder and rougher each time. Luffy kept crying out, telling him to go faster, harder, more, to give him more.

"Law~!" he cried out. "More! I want more!"

Law was panting openly, sweating collecting at his brow. He slammed harder until he was sure he was as deep as it was physically possible he threw his head back, moaning along with Luffy. This was what he wanted. He had always wanted to be rough, and he had been prepared to take it easy on him. With Luffy begging him to go faster, and him slamming hard into the tight hole, it was more than he could bear.

Luffy called out his name again. "Law! I'm gonna come!"

Law's hand slid from his hips to the base of the leaking cock. He gripped at the base tightly, growling out, "Not yet."

Luffy whimpered, and Law licked his lips. He began to stroke him, pumping him fast, the same rhythm he was using for his hips. Luffy moaned louder as Law gripped a little tighter, pumping his rapidly as his hips became erratic. He moaned loudly when Luffy began to meet his thrust, throwing his hips up off the mattress. The bed below them was creaking under the pressure, and the sounds of his balls slapping against Luffy's ass was getting obscene, but it was still muffled by their cries.

"Law! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"

Law pulled out all the way before slamming deep inside, hitting Luffy's sweet spot a final time. That did the job, Luffy was coming undone before him, moaning and crying out as his seed spilled all over the two of them.

Law watched him, feeling Luffy tighten around his cock, and after a few final thrust, spilled inside of Luffy as he slammed deep inside of him. He came, moaning out Luffy's name. When he came down from his bliss, Luffy was panting heavily. He pulled out of him, moving a bit before falling on the mattress beside him. They both panted gently, regaining their breath.

"That," Luffy breathed, "was good."

Law chuckled. "Yeah, it was."

Luffy grinned at him. Law couldn't help but smile back. They laid in bed for a bit, before Law looked up at the clock in the room.

"Well," he said, "school's out."

"Really?" Luffy sat up, checking the clock as well.

"It's been out for forty minutes. Guess we lost track of time."

Luffy giggled. "Time well spent."

Law grinned. "Indeed."

.|.|.

After they cleaned up and got dressed, they went out for lunch, because apparently sex made Luffy very hungry.

.|.|.

END

A.N. My ignorance in the medical field is painfully evident in this, so excuse any stupid remark I might have said.


End file.
